


Boredom

by alilaro



Series: Volturi Prompts And Drabbles [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Light Voyeurism I guess, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> In case I haven't made it known, I really despite the fact Sulpicia and Athenodora are both supposedly confined to a tower all day; as it seems extremely out of character and used as just another demeaningly sexist and pointless plot-device of Meyer's.
> 
> ..but if it means I get to write about the lovely Volturi queens getting off on each other I might just make an exception this one time.

 

It is of little surprise to their husbands when the pair catch them both together one night. There was only so long that they could last such a long time together in unimaginable boredom, even with the assist of Corin's talents. Aro considers it a near miracle they had lasted as long as they had.

Sulpicia's russet hair is a tangle as she moves her lips between her sister's trembling thighs, her breathless moans mimicking a symphony as her head lulls to a side in bliss.

There's a gasp, the arch of a back, then the fabric beneath Athenodora soaks through.


End file.
